The Developmental Biology (DB) Training Program at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) is entitled "Normal and Abnormal Development". This program is in its 43rd year of existence as a funded NICHD training program. The proposed goal is to provide trainees with an understanding of fundamental biological processes underlying embryonic development as well as the means to analyze them at the molecular, cellular, and organismal levels. The developmental biologist today combines the perspectives of classical embryology and modern developmental biology with methods of genetics, biochemistry, cell and molecular biology. The DB Training Program couples didactic training with laboratory experience featuring multiple approaches in vertebrate and invertebrate systems. The training program has several components, including: (1) a wide range of research opportunities, (2) a curriculum in developmental genetics and neurobiology that is coupled with training in cell and molecular biology, (3) the longest running Journal Club in CWRU history, (4) a yearly Scientific Retreat, (5) a yearly Student Symposium, (6) a dinner meeting with the program director to discuss improvements to the program and implementation of new initiatives, and (7) an annual review of trainees progress. Trainees will be well equipped to address fundamental problems in Developmental Biology, allowing them to apply knowledge and skills to important questions of normal and abnormal development as well as repair of developmental disorders. Two program directors, Drs. Peter Harte of the Department of Genetics and Lynn Landmesser of the Department of Neurosciences, administer the DB Training Program. Predoctoral trainees are selected from those admitted through the interdepartmental Biomedical Sciences Training Program or through direct admission to individual departmental programs. Postdoctoral trainees apply directly to individual trainers. Applications for support by the DB Training Program are reviewed by the Steering Committee, consisting of trainers from participating departments. The most promising applicants, as judged by a variety of criteria, are selected for support for a maximum of three years, subject to successful yearly review by the Steering Committee. Training laboratories are located in several departments at CWRU, including Genetics, Neurosciences, Molecular Biology, Biochemistry, Pharmacology, Physiology and Biophysics and Biology. An extensive core infrastructure offers an outstanding research environment for trainees.